


The Great Dove Kaitou Strikes!

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [21]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Crack, Doves, Fear, Flirting, Flu, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hakukai, Humor, Kaito's dove is a little shit, Lipstick, Love, M/M, Misunderstanding, Panic, Sagukai, Silly, Theft, Thief, Understanding, Worry, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito's dove Tsuki has suddenly gone on a crime spree... The results force both Kaito and Hakuba to start interacting more.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	1. The Great Dove Kaitou Strikes (Theft)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested December 2 2019  
> Written March 8 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 16 2020  
> Posted here April 11 2020

"Oh Tsuki..." A small sigh passed through Kaito's lips as he gave his dove a few good scratches on her chest "What am I going to do with you?" He breathed, glancing at the fifth shiny item that his beloved bird had brought in this week. Tsuki was his newest dove, having only had her for a few months so far. Indigos softened fondly at Tsuki, there were still a few problems in her training so far it would seem.

The previous items had been quite easy to return, all he'd had to do was subtly return them before their absence was noted. He ran a hand through his hair, a crooked grin on his lips. The pocket watch wouldn't be as easy to return, Saguru had probably already noted it's absence by now. The weird guy was obsessed with the time after all. It would have been even weirder if he hadn't noticed.

If he just slipped it back to the blond, Saguru would surely confront him with accusations of him being Kid. Indigos peered up at Tsuki who'd plopped onto his head, he could barely see her "You're coming with me" He needed to show Saguru the true culprit.

* * *

"Oi Hakuba" Kaito called the next day as he neared the school gates.

Saguru paused, mentally bracing himself before turning around to greet the magician. Gold narrowed at the white dove settled in Kaito's unruly hair "Pets are forbidden from school" He stated.

Kaito snickered "Tsuki will go home in a few minutes" She was well trained in that aspect. He dug his hand into his pocket, fishing out the watch, offering it to its owner "Sorry, she's gotten into a habit of stealing shiny things" Tsuki gave a soft coo, tilting her head curiously at the blond.

Gold narrowed "I almost don't believe you" But Kaito had no reason to steal the watch only to openly return it.

The magician shrugged "Believe what you want" He was innocent.

* * *

Over the next month and a half, Tsuki's crime spree didn't resolve, in fact it only got worse. She stopped stealing from random people in favour of stealing solely from Saguru, much to the annoyance of both teens.

"Here" Kaito replied, handing Saguru the watch, pen, and coins that had been from Tsuki's latest haul. He avoided the other's gaze as he sat down in his seat.

Tsuki suddenly flew through the window, snatching the watch before Saguru could pocket it.

"....."

"....."

Saguru lowered his head down onto his desk "Please return it when you can..."

Kaito winced "Of course" Damn it Tsuki! With how things were going, he was visiting Saguru at least twice a day. Why was his little Tsuki being so mean to him?

* * *

Saguru let out a weary sigh, Kaito had been absent from school for the last few days, meaning that he hadn't been able to get his stuff back in a while. Normally he would wait, since Aoko had confirmed that Kaito was sick, but that bloody bird had snatched his house keys. Dear lord, if he wasn't a fan of birds, he would have tried to get Kaito to re-home it to someone that could control it. The magician obviously couldn't handle that particular bird all that well.

He knocked on Kaito's door and waited, a few moments later he heard the click of the lock. Though the door didn't open. Gold narrowed in confusion before he slowly opened the door, peaking his head through "Of course" He deadpanned at the sight of the white menace on the doorknob. Why wouldn't Kaito teach his doves how to unlock doors?

Tsuki fluttered her wings in greeting before flying at Saguru's face, grabbing some of the blond's hair in her talons before trying to fly away. Unfortunately for both parties, said hair was still very much attached to Saguru's head.

"Ow!" He waved at the bird, but she just dodged before regaining her grasp on his hair "What's wrong with you?!" Saguru hissed as he was led further into the house via hair pulling. The sound of someone getting sick caused both to pause. Saguru grimaced in disgust, yeah, the magician was truly sick.

The dove gave a soft coo before turning her head towards the stairs. Gold narrowed at the dove "Why don't you go fetch my things?" He gave a soft yelp when he got a peck to the face in response. Fine, he'd go ask Kaito.

Saguru followed the sound of Kaito getting sick to the washroom. The magician looked utterly miserable crouched next to the toilet. He was quite pale, and looked a bit thin "Your dove let me in" Saguru replied when Kaito gave him a questioning look before dry heaving into the toilet "My house keys were taken" He added, to justify his presence.

"Tsuki..." The magician murmured in exasperation, he contemplated getting up but quickly decided against it. He pointed towards his room, letting his arm fall to his side after a moment. God throwing up sucked, why did it have to take so much energy?

The blond nodded, turning away before hesitating "Do you need me to get anything for you?" It was a bit concerning that the other was giving him unsupervised access to his room, and Kaito looked horrible.

"Powerade and water in the fridge..." He breathed, leaning against the toilet bowl. Thank god he kept the toilet clean.

"Okay" He swiftly headed back downstairs to fetch the requested items, grabbing three blue Powerades and three water bottles for Kaito's convenience. The powerade would give Kaito some calories and electrolytes. He deposited the items beside Kaito "Here" He offered before leaving to both give the magician some privacy, and fetch his items. Nobody liked to be watched as they vomited.

He easily spotted his keys atop a pile containing his watch, pens, coins, buttons, and some cutlery. He did his best to keep his curiosity at bay by quickly leaving the room after acquiring his belongings. He called a simple farewell before heading out the door, allowing the other to know that he'd actually left. Now he had to head back home before Tsuki stole his keys again.


	2. The Great Dove Kaitou Strikes! (Reversed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 10 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 21 2020  
> Posted here April 17 2020

Kaito let out a weary sigh as he stared at the Hakuba manor's door. He'd recovered from his illness only for Tsuki to stop stealing from Saguru shortly after. Instead of stealing from the blond, the silly dove was now gifting Saguru with either shiny or random trinkets. The problem was that said trinkets belonged to the magician, and some of them were actually hard to replace.

"I take it back, go back to stealing from Hakuba" The magician whined, shooting the dove on his shoulder a dark glare. It was annoying to keep finding his stuff missing. He knocked on the door and waited to be let in, sneaking in would only give Saguru more reasons to accuse him of being Kid.

Baaya opened the door, eyes gleaming a bit when she saw who it was "Saguru has been expecting you" She stated as she let him in.

Kaito offered her a yellow rose, because why not? He'd stalked Saguru often enough to know that she was a cool person to be around "Thank you" He gave a charming smile as the old woman giggled, accepting the rose "I'll be quick in getting my things" Baaya was most likely already aware of his dove's antics.

"That would be ideal" Baaya smiled "Saguru caught a more mild version of your flu" He did after all take back his items that had been around Kaito when he'd been sick.

His smile turned into a small grimace "I'm sorry" He hadn't meant to get the other ill, he'll have to disinfect his stuff before using any of it in case the virus changed a bit. Viruses were tricky little things and he didn't like getting sick. Puking was gross.

He swiftly slipped past her and up the stairs that he knew led to Saguru's room, he peeked through the door before entering. His items were in plain sight on an end table "Why do you have such weird things?" Saguru sighed as he spotted Kaito. The blond was a bit pale, but looked nowhere as bad as Kaito had.

The magician flushed as he pocketed yen, a few lipstick cases, shiny bracelets, a few cards, a pair of dice, and one of his super strong magnets. The magnets were a pain to replace, unlike the other items "I like to experiment with things" It wasn't a lie. Though the lipstick kinda looked suspicious.

Saguru raised a brow "With lipstick?" Gold gleamed "Well Kid does dress as females quite often"

Kaito bristled "I'm not Kid" He's even a jerk while he's sick! "I look good in lipstick" Kaito countered "That's all there is to it" He pulled out the tube and expertly applied a shade of soft magenta to his own lips, knowing that the blond's next move would have been to request proof.

The blond blinked in surprise, Kaito hadn't been lying, he did look good. That shade went really well with Kaito's eyes, he only realized that

* * *

A few more weeks later, Kaito almost went into cardiac arrest "Oh god where is it?!" He couldn't find the ruby he'd stolen during last night's heist. He tripped over a misplaced box in his panic before scrambling back up to his feet as he continued to tear apart his own room. He needed to find it.

Fear iced his veins as he recalled how Tsuki was still stealing his stuff to give to Saguru "Please no..." Everyone in the whole school knew what was happening, so if Saguru presented the ruby as proof... He was a goner. He was pretty sure that he hadn't wiped away his own fingerprints from it yet.

A few hours later had Kaito in a near hysteria, he had still not been able to find the gem. Dread pooled in the pit of his stomach, Tsuki should have already delivered the gem by now. His gaze flitted round the room, spotting his phone on the ground near his dresser, he needed to warn his mom.

As he bent down to pick up his phone, he spotted a glimmering red barely visible behind the dresser. Indigos blinked as the magician paused for a few moments before slowly reaching over to grab the item. He stared numbly at the ruby sitting innocently in the palm of his hand before bursting out in a fit of hysteric giggles.

He spent the rest of the day binge eating chocolate ice cream curled up on the couch with a heavy blanket draped over him. He needed to de-stress. His poor heart couldn't take much more at the moment.

* * *

Kaito spluttered as he held the items that Saguru had just given him, how the hell had Tsuki gotten a hold of the lacy underwear that he sometimes wore for shits and giggles during heists where he disguised as a woman. And why had Tsuki gotten the indigo ones out of all the other choices that the dove could have chosen from?!

"I figured that you wouldn't want me to return these during class" Saguru offered, explaining why the detective had asked to meet him behind the school.

"Thank you..." Kaito breathed, ears burning as he magicked the underwear away. Fuck, now Saguru knew for sure that he liked to dress up as a girl. It wasn't his fault that he attracted more attention as a female, being fawned on by guys was fun!

"I apologize for discovering your secret" Saguru gave a small bow "I won't tell anyone" He added before walking away.

Kaito blinked, brain short circuiting a little before coming back online. Wait, what secret?! He buried his face in his hands, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the other had been implying. It definitely hadn't been about Kid since there was no way that Saguru would keep that bit of info a secret.

Tsuki fluttered down from a nearby tree, landing on his head. She gave a soft coo as she hopped to his shoulders in order to nuzzle his cheek "Damn it Tsuki..." His words were soft and void of any true ire.


	3. The GReat Dove Kaitou Strikes! (Target)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 11 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 22 2020  
> Posted here April 24 2020

Saguru let out a soft hum as Tsuki elegantly flew through his study's window, a familiar ace of clubs dangling from her mouth. He'd learned the hard way that it was just easier to keep the window open, otherwise the dove would peck continuously at the glass until he gave in. The young dove was almost as stubborn as her owner.

He held out his palm to accept the card, almost smiling when Tsuki placed it in his hand "It's a lot better being the one getting gifts than to be stolen from" He gave Tsuki a good few scratches, having begrudgingly grown fond of her during these last few months. She was a sweetie once she stopped stealing from him.

Gold gleamed as he stared at the card, it suited the magician. Tsuki also wasn't the only one that his opinion of had changed. Ever since the dove had started her crime spree, Kaito had actually stopped pestering him so much. That meant that he'd been able to safely observe the magician without any fear, and what he'd found out had actually made him quite curious. Despite how flirtatious the magician often acted, Kaito was actually quite shy when it came to anything more serious than pure teasing. He also looked quite nice whenever he blushed, thankfully Tsuki had created lots of opportunities for him to see that blush.

Thinking back on it, Kaito was actually quite an attractive person, he just hadn't really payed attention since the pranks had always made him wary. He was physically attractive with his slender frame, unruly hair, and unique eyes. Paired with Kaito's obvious intellect, kindness, and countless talents, the magician may actually be someone who he could potentially see himself with.

He glanced at the dove, she'd increased their interaction rate exponentially. How could he use this to his advantage? Maybe trick the other into thinking that there was a misunderstanding? So long as he didn't try anything indecent it should be fine to trick Kaito into spending time with him.

* * *

"Here" Saguru offered a soft smile as he handed Kaito back a few cards and some more yen.

Indigos blinked "Thank you..." Kaito peered suspiciously at the other's retreating back. This was the first time that Saguru had smiled while returning his stuff. He glanced down, narrowing his gaze at the items in his hand, did the blond do something to them?

* * *

Another week went by before Saguru saw his change to potentially manipulate things in his favour. Gold gleamed at the fuzzy pink handcuffs that Tsuki had been so generous to give him, he knew that they were probably intended to be used in a prank at the next heist. But if he played things right...

"For some reason, I'm not all surprised that you're into bondage Kuroba" Saguru breathed as he handed Kaito the handcuffs, this time they were behind the school again.

Kaito's eyes widened "They're not for me!" His voice was a bit pitched, he'd been sure that he'd locked those away, how did Tsuki even get to them, let alone carry them?!

The blond raised a brow "Are you sure? I have nothing against you being into that kind of thing" Kaito in cuffs, that would be a pretty image indeed. Especially if he found a pair that even Kaito couldn't escape.

The magician spluttered, shaking his head in denial "No! they were for y-" He quickly bit his tongue to cut off the rest of his sentence. It wouldn't make any sense unless he admitted to buying them to humiliate Saguru at the next heist.

It was hard not to smirk at the other's words "For me?..." He gave a small frown "I'm sorry, but I need to get to know a person before I put them in cuffs"

Kaito's face burned "Why would I be the one in cuffs?!" He gave a small huff as he crossed his arms "I'm not Kid" He glanced away, mortified that Saguru probably now thought that he was both into bondage, and wanting to do it with him.

"I never said that you were" Saguru gave a show of looking Kaito over "Why don't we go to a cafe today after school to get to know each other better?" Gold gleamed "I'm not opposed to trying for a relationship with you" Kaito's face went red before he disappeared in a plume of white smoke.

* * *

Oh god, Kaito buried his face under his arms as he laid his head on his desk. How the hell did things come to this?! He apparently had a date with _Hakuba Saguru_ after school! Dates didn't happen so easily did they? Weren't they supposed to be hard to get? He wasn't sure because this was going to be his first date...

Wait, why was he even thinking about it? It wasn't like he'd agreed to it or anything, he didn't have to show up. Kaito nursed his lip, did he want to go? He wasn't sure. Yes Saguru was kinda hot, but he was also a stuck up bastard who kept accusing him of being Kid.

Indigos narrowed in the darkness created by his arms, that had been true, but recently the blond had started to be less of a bastard. When was the last time that Saguru had truly accused him of being Kid?

No, bad Kaito! Don't even think about fraternizing with the enemy! Just go with him once to use his money for a chocolatey treat, then keep your distance.

* * *

Saguru inwardly smirked at the sight of Kaito with his head on his desk, only to chuckle when Tsuki came out from who knows where to yank a pretty violet handkerchief out of Kaito's pocket before flying over towards him.

The magician's reaction seemed promising enough. At the very least Kaito hadn't seemed repulsed at the idea of getting together with him. He couldn't wait until he truly got to know the person behind the mask, especially since someone like Kaito didn't seem like the kind of person who'd become a criminal just for fun.

He wanted to understand the magician, and if romance didn't pan out, maybe they could be friends.


	4. The Great Dove Kaitou Strikes! (Captured)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 12 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 29 2020  
> Posted here May 1 2020

Kaito bit his lip nervously as he looked himself over in the mirror, today he had another date with Saguru. A dark flush coated his cheeks at the thought of the blond. He hadn't meant to keep up the dates, but then Saguru had started bribing him with delicious chocolate treats, so long as he just showed up.

The problem was that eventually the magician had also started looking forward to the outings themselves, why did Saguru have to be so sweet? Kaito fussed with his black button up top, trying to smooth out any wrinkles from it. It had been a lot easier to deal with Saguru when the guy was just a bastard.

Now instead of a bastard, Saguru was a very hot blond detective. One that was both a gentleman and able to carry an educated conversation, not to mention that some of the things he said made the magician's heart race. Kaito buried his face in his hands at the remembrance of some of the things he'd remembered.

Kaito didn't even bat an eye when Tsuki snagged a few more of his cards, he'd be seeing Saguru shortly anyways. Indigos narrowed, now if only he could decide on an outfit.

* * *

Gold glimmered when the blond caught sight of Kaito, the magician looked delectable, especially with how those dark grey skinny jeans hugged Kaito's hips "You look great Kaito" He breathed, enjoying the pink that dusted Kaito's cheeks.

"So I'm Kaito now?" The magician breathed, feeling his face heat up. That was the first time that Saguru had called him by his first name, and he kind of liked it.

Gold softened "Of course" He offered his hand to lead Kaito into his house, which Kaito eventually accepted after a few seconds of hesitation "After these few months of dating, it would only make sense to call each other by name"

"If you say so" Kaito paused "Saguru" He finished, following Saguru into the living room, the plan was to watch movies here since movie theatre food was a rip off.

* * *

It was kinda hard to pay attention to the movie, Saguru was being a lot more touchy than usual. Not that he minded of course. The hand gently massaging his thigh was extra distracting, almost as much as the thing poking into his side.

Indigos flickered towards the blond's face, the detective's attention was focused solely on the movie. That meant that Saguru probably wouldn't do anything more to him without prompting, the only question was, did he want to? His lower head was telling him 'hell yes!' but his actual feelings besides that made him kind of scared. He didn't want to do anything that he'd regret.

* * *

Saguru observed Kaito's face once the last of the movies ended, pleased to find a mixture of lust and contentment in the other's features "Did you enjoy?" He inquired softly, leaving the question open.

"Y-yeah..." Kaito glanced away, face flushed.

Gold softened when he noted that the other was now starting to look a bit tense, did Kaito fear that he'd try to go further with him? He let out a soft sigh "If you need it, use the washroom before I take you back home" He glanced out the window, it was getting quite late out.

Kaito blinked "Home?" So Saguru really wasn't planning to jump him?

Saguru stifled a small laugh "I have no plans to bed you" Gold gleamed "At least not until you're fully ready" He wouldn't force Kaito.

"So you want to?" His ears burned as he avoided the other's gaze.

The blond turned Kaito's face so that their gazes met, gold searing into indigo "I would love to more than anything" A shiver ran down Kaito's spine at the intensity of Saguru's gaze.

"I wouldn't mind..." Kaito offered, not really thinking past his sudden lust. God Saguru was sexy when he looked at him like that.

Gold softened as the blond gave Kaito a quick kiss, resisting the urge to deepen it "Not tonight" He breathed "Don't let your hormones cheapen your value" Tonight was just to get his intentions across, now Kaito needed some time to think about it.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Kaito rolled around in his bed, covering his face out of sheer embarrassment. He couldn't believe what had happened last night, he'd offered his body to Saguru! Sure they'd been kinda dating for a few months, but still!

The memory of those searing gold eyes sent a jolt through Kaito. If Saguru had been any less of a gentleman, he was sure that he would have lost his virginity last night. Kaito buried his head under his pillow, conflicted with how he felt about that.

Sure he was reluctant during the first month during their dates, but after that he'd actually started to enjoy Saguru's company. The guy was fun when he wasn't being a bastard to him. So maybe it would be okay? A soft coo dragged his attention away from his own thoughts, indigos darkened when he spotted what Tsuki was settled on. It was a medium sized opal, his most recent heist target.

Indigos suddenly burned, no, it wouldn't have been okay to let Saguru take him completely. He was Kaitou Kid, the person who Saguru was trying to put behind bars. It wouldn't have been fair to either of them. When he did eventually give himself to someone, he wanted to give all of himself, not just a part of himself. Kid was just as much a part of Kaito as Kaito was to Kid.

He should probably end things here, before they got too serious. Kaito bit his lip, he really didn't want to. He really liked Saguru.

Tsuki gave a soft coo before fluttering over towards him, landing down beside him before affectionately nuzzling his cheek. A small laugh bubbled out of Kaito as he held the dove close "This all started because of you y'know..." He breathed, voice a little watery as he nuzzled back. He and Saguru had only started interacting more because Tsuki's thieving had forced them to.

For the first time in a while, he actually regretted that he was Kaitou Kid. It wasn't fair.


	5. The Great Dove Kaitou Strikes! (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 15 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad March 30 2020  
> Posted here May 8 2020

Saguru frowned as he observed the magician, shortly after their last date, Kaito had started to avoid him. At first he'd been fearful that he actually had crossed a line, but Kaito had insisted that he hadn't when questioned. The other had just told him that it wouldn't work out in the long run so it was better to part now.

Gold darkened, the blond already had an idea about what Kaito had meant when he said that it wouldn't work out. It was a subtle admission to him being Kid if he'd ever heard one, months ago he would have been pleased, but now the admission stung. He actually liked Kaito, he'd been right when he'd initially started to pursue the magician.

Now their only contact with each other was to return stolen possessions, though Tsuki was now stealing from the both of them. How could he fix this?

* * *

Kaito let out a small sigh as he sat down in his desk, the warmth of where Saguru's fingers had brushed his own when trading items was distracting. He buried his face under his arms, it would be easier to move on if Tsuki would just stop forcing them to interact. Should he send her off a bit to be with his mom? That could work, but what if she tried to fly home? Weren't doves used for things like that in the past? He wasn't sure, so he didn't want to risk straining her like that. She was still too young.

* * *

As soon as they traded items, Saguru grabbed the other's arm "Kaito I-"

"I'm busy Hakuba" Dull indigos turned away as the magician shrugged Saguru's grip off before leaving. Kaito's eyes began to burn once he was out of sight, it was better this way.

* * *

Another two weeks passed before Tsuki delivered a certain item to Saguru "Could this work?" His voice was soft as he admired the pretty amethyst, it was certain proof that Kaito was Kid. Kaito would have to talk to him now, or at the very least listen to what he has to say. Saguru clutched the gem tightly, once he's said his part, he'd give Kaito the gem. He wasn't going to blackmail him into a relationship.

"What do you think that it could work for?" Kaito breathed, causing Saguru to whirl around. The magician cautiously slipped through the window, eyeing the gem warily, he'd been too slow in his attempt to beat Tsuki. Saguru grimaced at the other's cold tone, he'd never heard Kaito sound like that before. It was unnerving. Before he could respond, Kaito took a few steps forwards, glancing towards the bed "You have proof that I'm Kid, what do you want?" Indigo met gold "I'll do what you want, I can't be arrested yet" He needed to beat Snake, and the other Crows. He trembled a bit, didn't Saguru say that he wanted him? The memory of how gold bore into him now scared him.

The blond blinked, that was, very convenient "Very well" He breathed, though his gaze narrowed when he noted how tense the other was "Please listen to what I have to say"

Kaito nodded, sitting down on the bed, fingers curling against his knees "Okay" He let out a breath, this was where the blackmail begins, isn't it?

Saguru sat down beside him, ignoring how Kaito seemed to flinch "First of all, I want you to know that I don't care if you're Kaitou Kid or not" He gently took Kaito's hand in his own while wide indigos stared back at him "After all these months, I've come to love you" Gold softened "You're a kind and very smart person" He gave Kaito's hand a light squeeze "And I can't possibly believe that you're stealing just for the thrill of it" The magician wasn't a cruel person.

The other gaped, before a bright red bloomed across his face, he looked away, too embarrassed to keep up the eye contact "But you're a detective" He breathed, trying to get his hand back "Isn't it your job to try and catch me?" Why wouldn't he care? Revealing Kid would give him an amazing boost to his fame.

"No" Saguru shook his head "My job is to find the truth" He reached over to caress Kaito's cheek "And the truth that I've found is that you're not a bad person Kaito" Annoying and sneaky at times, yes, but he wasn't a bad person.

Indigos burned "So you really do love me?"

"Of course" He brought Kaito's hand up, kissing the back of it "I'll admit that at first it was just attraction and curiosity" He confessed "But after spending time with you, and properly getting to know you" Gold softened "I fell in love"

Kaito felt wetness slide down his cheeks as he turned back to face Saguru "At first I was just using you for the chocolate treats"

Saguru smirked "That was the intention" Luring Kaito with chocolate had been quite effective.

His ears heated up "I like chocolate" It was his favourite "But after a while, it wasn't just the chocolate I was coming for"

"So our feelings are mutual?" The blond inquired, hopeful.

Kaito gave a small nod "Yeah, I hated having to ignore you" It had hurt, a lot.

"You were scared" Saguru breathed "And rightfully so" Kaito's future had been at risk, so he understood why Kaito had distanced himself.

"And I figured that the break would hurt less than if our relationship had been allowed to grow closer" He blushed, remembering their last date.

Saguru smiled, Kaito looked quite cute when he blushed "Can we go back to dating? I really want to get closer to you"

Indigos flickered towards the bed "I wouldn't mind continuing from our last date..." Saguru knew, so it should be okay, right?

The blond barked out a laugh, gold gleaming as he pulled Kaito into a hug "Not for a few weeks at the very least Kaito" Dear lord, the magician was sure to be a handful once they truly became intimate.

Kaito gave a small pout, but enjoyed the warmth "Mean..." Though Saguru had been correct about waiting last time, so maybe it was the same this time?


End file.
